gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ambulance
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck |inttxd = Van |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = ambulance NO_SMOKING_VEHICLES |modelname = ambulance |handlingname = AMBULANCE (GTA IV) AMBULAN (3D Universe and GTA V) |textlabelname = AMBULAN |roadspawn = (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Paramedic_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Ambulance is an emergency vehicle that has appeared in every game in the series (except Grand Theft Auto 2, where there is a different vehicle named Medicar). It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design The vehicle is, invariably, a van or truck-based emergency vehicle (usually a cutaway van), featuring red and white lights, sirens and a matching paint scheme, complete with its typical letters on backwards. Throughout the series, the siren sound has varied slightly, as has the design of the vehicle itself. If the player decides to go on a killing spree or get into a fight, so to say, and pedestrians are killed, an ambulance will arrive and two paramedics will get out and attempt to revive the wounded. Typically, if paramedics are killed, it creates more police attention than other civilians. In all the 3D Universe games, the player receives 20 points of health upon entering an Ambulance. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can even dial 911 to summon an Ambulance, from which the player can replenish their health for a price, or steal to regain some, but not all, of their health. Depending of the remaining health, the paramedics will take up to $950 (though the calculation will consider $1000 as the maximum value, is not possible to recover from an empty health point). The Ambulance prominently comes in a red and white paint schemes, with the exception of GTA 1's Ambulance in Vice City, which features a green-white paint scheme and the GTA V's versions are white and orange; white, blue and red; & red and white. 2D Universe The Ambulance in Grand Theft Auto 1 is depicted as a generic pickup-style Ambulance, possibly a . Depending of the city, the Liberty City version has a white and red color scheme, the San Andreas version the same scheme with the Star of Life marked on the roof and the Vice City version the same as the Liberty City model, but replacing the red color with a green color. The Grand Theft Auto: London rendition is based on a European or British model, most probably a . It is always white with a red square and a white cross, as well as two blue beacons. 3D Universe Ambulances in Grand Theft Auto III through to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories are based on various generations of the chassis, mainly the third and fourth generations. The rear compartment's design remained the same in all models, but the cabin and details are different in each city. The Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories renditions, labeled "Liberty City Ambulance", have a cabin roughly similar to that of the Pony, but with smaller headlights and thinner appearance. It is prominently white with a red stripe surrounding across the entire bodywork. The rear end features single tail lamps, a yellow/amber lightbar and a single door handle for the compartment doors, as well as a side door. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions, labeled "Vice City Ambulance", have a slightly older look, bearing no resemblance to any other vehicle. While having a similar scheme to the Liberty City model, a red color is added to the bottom and the stripes are now straighter. This model ommits some of the features present in the Liberty City model, such as the compartment side door, emergency lights next to the front lightbar and the yellow/amber lightbar on the rear end (this time featuring two fake rear-facing lamps on the rear end handlebars). The rear end are also different between the Vice City models, with the first one having reverse lights and a single door handle, while the second one only red lights and two door handles. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition, labeled "San Andreas Emergency Unit", is much simplier in design than the others, having a lightbar mounted on the car's roof instead of on the compartment, no stepsides and different fake emergency lights around the compartment. The design of the front end is loosely similar to that of the Landstalker, while the rear end lacks handlebars, single red tail lights and two door handles. The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition assumes a very generic design, comparable to that of the SWAT Van. Like the London model, it assumes a white color scheme, but with a red cross and a red lightbar mounted above the compartment's roof. HD Universe The Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V versions are based on the Burrito and carries a much larger box than the 3D Universe rendition. All versions takes influences from the GMC Sierra 3500 cab-chassis. In GTA IV, it is used by the MS Paramedic and uses the same red/white scheme from the GTA Vice City rendition, but the red/white stripes are now in the same height as the cabin's windows. The Ambulance uses the same V-shaped light set found on LCPD patrol cars, as well as various fake emergency lights found around the vehicle. The Ambulance may come with an optional bull bar, that also includes the mirrored "Ambulance" stencil on what appears to be a wind deflector. Like the GTA III rendition, it has a side door, though unusable. All Ambulances are labeled "364". In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Nintendo DS version of the Ambulance assumes a design that takes elements from the 3D Universe and the HD Universe iterations, while the iOS version resembles the GTA IV Ambulance, but the fake emergency lights are not visible on the sides. In GTA V there are three ambulance liveries in game. The first one reads Los Santos Medical Center, the second one Mission Row San Andreas and the third one Los Santos Fire Department. The LSFD livery appears to be the dominant one with the other two likely being private companies. However, which version is dispatched when dialing 911 is random. The Ambulance used by the Los Santos Fire Department has a livery based on the Los Angeles Fire Department. The vehicle reuses the detailings of the GTA IV Ambulance, but unlike the previous rendition, it replaces the V-shaper light set with a rotating halogen incandescent light bar. The front, side and rear red square lights, as well as the rear light bar, becomes functional. Unlike the previous model, this rendition adds four more red lights, with two angled ones on the front quarters and other two on either side of the rear compartment, almost above the rear wheel arches. The rear square lights are now in a lower height and the tail lights now have reverse lights. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe Handling-wise, the Ambulance was originally average in GTA 1 and GTA London, featuring good acceleration and grip but average top speed, braking and handling. Their base export value in GTA 1 and GTA London is also considerably high: $1,400 in GTA 1 and £900 in GTA London; however, the vehicle, like other emergency vehicles, cannot be exported. 3D Universe From GTA III onward, the Ambulance is fairly fast for its class and has decent brakes, but is very top heavy and unstable, making it prone to rolling over under rough cornering. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, the Ambulance is responsive for a large vehicle, given its design as an emergency vehicle, a strong turbocharged 4.5L diesel engine and the AWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is high. Handling is smooth, with soft suspension that may sometimes swing the Ambulance's wide body around corners. Braking is good and can stop the Ambulance in a fairly short distance, depending on the speed of the vehicle, at the cost of decreased effectiveness when taking corners, as the vehicle will not turn under braking pressure. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ambulance returns on the same chassis as in GTA IV. Due to its extreme size and relatively narrow wheels, the vehicle is not a well performing vehicle. The vehicle has poorer acceleration compared to GTA IV's rendition, however, the top speed seems to have increased slightly. The Ambulance also has poorer deformation; the vehicle now deforms much easier, and the front bumper guard poses useless, as it will fall off with the tiniest of bumps. The vehicle is supposed to be 50/50 all wheel drive, which, despite that, does not make the vehicle any better on nor off road. The vehicle has slow turning, but improved suspension, but its relatively low-rider height and small wheels make it perform less well off-road. The vehicle is powered by a compact twin cam inline-4 with a mounted turbocharger. It is laid transversely and is coupled to a 5 speed gearbox, powering all 4 wheels. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Intensive Care - CJ needs to rescue Johnny Sindacco inside an ambulance controlled by the Forelli Family. *Madd Dogg - Two Ambulances are parked outside Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic during this mission ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Night of the Livid Dreads - An ambulance is used to send the wounded Yardie member Rudyard to the hospital. It appears only in the final cutscene. * Morgue Party Resurrection - Toni Cipriani needs to steal the ambulance that Avery Carrington is in on the way to the pathology labs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Under the Gun - An ambulance gets Ling to the hospital in the end. *Flatliner - Huang Lee needs to steal the ambulance that Uri is in at the airport. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Bureau Raid (roof entry) - If a skilled driver is picked, they will turn up in an Ambulance to pick up the crew. Paramedic Side-Mission The Paramedic side-mission can be toggled on or off when driving the ambulance in all GTA III-era games. This mission requires the player to find, pick up and deliver patients to the hospital within a time limit, while endeavoring to drive as safely as possible (each bump further injures the passengers). With every level comes another patient to deliver, increasing the difficulty. Usually when the player beats level 12 the mission is complete (but can be carried on and replayed later) and a reward is achieved, e.g. infinite sprint or extra health. Locations In all its appearances, Ambulances, as mentioned, will be driven towards where multiple pedestrians are killed (by either the player or NPCs). In most games, Ambulances usually spawn at set locations outside hospitals; these locations are listed below. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' - Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Sweeney General Hospital, Portland View, Portland Island * Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island * Hope Medical College, Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach * Shady Palms Hospital, Vice Point * West Haven Community Healthcare Center, Little Havana (Vice City Stories only) * Schuman Health Care Center, Downtown ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * County General Hospital, Jefferson, Los Santos * All Saints General Hospital, Market, Los Santos * Crippen Memorial, Montgomery, Red County * Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine, Whetstone * San Fierro Medical Center, Santa Flora, San Fierro * El Quebrados Medical Center, El Quebrados, Tierra Robada * Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County * Las Venturas Hospital, Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas * Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic, Las Venturas (occasionally) * Carl also obtains an ambulance in Las Venturas during the course of the mission Intensive Care. * Occasionally, the Ambulance can been driven around San Andreas state. The fastest way to obtain an ambulance is to kill some pedestrians; an ambulance will mostly spawn and the player can steal it. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Westdyke Memorial Hospital, Leftwood, Alderney * Bohan Medical & Dental Center, Bohan * Schottler Medical Center, Schottler, Broker * Lancet-Hospital Center, Lancaster, Algonquin * City Hall Hospital, City Hall, Algonquin * Ambulances can be obtained by dialing 911 and choosing ambulance by dialing 2 after the initial call. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Like all other ambulances, they are found at hospitals in San Andreas. ** Central Los Santos Hospital ** Mount Zonah Medical Center ** Pillbox Hill Medical Center ** Sandy Shores Medical Center * One may sometimes spawn at the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office. * Dialing 911 for Emergency Services and choose Ambulance to obtain one. Image Gallery 2D Universe Ambulance-GTA1-SanAndreas.png|GTA 1 rendition, San Andreas. Ambulance-GTA1-ViceCity.png|GTA 1 rendition, Vice City. 3D Universe Ambulance-GTA3-Beta.jpg|The Ambulance in the Beta of GTA III. HD Universe Ambulance2-GTAIV-front.png|An Ambulance with a front bull-bar in Grand Theft Auto IV. Ambulance-GTACW-iOS.jpg|GTA Chinatown Wars rendition, iOS version. Ambulance-GTAV-Livery1.png|Mission Row San Andreas. Ambulance-GTAV-Livery2.png|Los Santos Fire Department. Ambulance-GTAV-Livery3.png|Los Santos Medical Center. Ambulance-GTAV-front-MRSA.png|GTA V rendition, Mission Row San Andreas. (Rear quarter view) Ambulance-GTAV-front-LSFD.png|GTA V rendition, Los Santos Fire Department. (Rear quarter view) Ambulance-GTAV-front-LSMC.png|GTA V rendition, Los Santos Medical Center. (Rear quarter view) Ambulance-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Ambulance on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Trivia General *Ambulances featured between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories feature a slightly altered Star of Life, with yet another sexual innuendo of GTA; a sperm in place of the Asclepius symbol. *In GTA III and Vice City, the ambulance has a very bad center of gravity, which can sometimes cause it to tip over onto its side. This may be problematic, especially if the player is trying to pass the Ambulance side-missions quickly. *In GTA III-era games, the ambulance's siren sounds are "hi-lo" and "yelp", similar to the European emergency sirens. However, in all other GTA games, San Andreas and the rest of HD Universe, the ambulance has the same siren sound as the Police Car, Fire Truck and other emergency vehicles ("wail" and "yelp", from GTA IV onwards also "phaser"). *In some GTA games, NPC paramedics are never seen transporting casualties on board their ambulance to the hospital. Instead, the paramedics will perform rescue on the casualties on the spot where they are lying. Even though if they do transport casualties, the ambulance with casualties on board will just drive around the road without even making effort to get to the hospital while abandoning the casualties after a while. However, transporting casualties on board the ambulance is still possible in the Paramedic side mission. *In all GTA III-era games, the paramedic's animation of rescuing pedestrians resembles a CPR, an emergency medical procedure that involves chest compressions and artificial respiration. *In GTA Advance, the Ambulance has a truck horn. Also, if the game is paused and unpaused while the siren is switched on, it will turn into a police siren until it's switched off again. * The rear compartment of the Ambulance in the HD Universe seems to be nothing but a black compartment with two side seats. This is rather unusual, as the vehicle in the 3D Universe games have the same compartment properly rendered and visible when the rear doors are removed. ** In fact, by managing to see through the Ambulance's rear compartment, one can see the black room's length is roughly half of the compartment's model. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In San Andreas, when an Ambulance is dispatched, it can be noted that one of the two back doors (sometimes both) will lack the decals. Those which are found in a scripted spawn point (such as a hospital) will always spawn with the two complete doors. Sometimes dispatched Ambulances appear with complete doors, though this is rare. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, if the player turns on the sirens in the middle of a slow-motion Unique Stunt Jump, they will sound normal and not slowed down. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the Ambulance together with the Enforcer is the second most durable vehicle in the game as seen in the vehicle stats in GTA San Andreas. The first is obviously the Rhino. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In GTA Vice City Stories, when turning on the sirens on while performing a Unique Stunt Jump, a special siren can be heard. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In Grand Theft Auto IV the Ambulance's flashing lights reflect on the ground as red and blue but there are only red and white lights on the truck. *In GTA IV, cops will shoot at the ambulance if they hit a pedestrian or police officer with the vehicle. *It is nearly impossible to damage the sound of the siren on the GTA IV rendition of the Ambulance. No matter how many times you shoot, punch, or hit the V-Bar on the roof, the siren will still function properly. Not even the APC's cannon can cause the siren to fail. However, the siren may malfunction if the vehicle is blown up, but even this is rare. *In GTA IV, if a pedestrian is lying on the ground, injured, and the player calls an ambulance, when it drives up, the paramedic will inquire as to where the injured person is, in clear view of them. They will then get back in the ambulance and depart. *In GTA IV, the rendition of the Ambulance's chassis is not the same as its inspiration, as in reality most ambulances in New York make use of the chassis of a Ford F-350/450/550 or E-Series. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Mission Row San Andreas shares its initials with methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), a bacterial infection notorious for its outbreaks in hospitals. * Unlike GTA IV, the rear lights now features reverse lights. However, the rear lights on the ambulance are incorrectly colored. The turn signals are colored red while the tail/brake lights are colored amber. *The siren was altered for the PS4/XB1 version; it is now similar, albeit much lower-pitched, to the 3D Universe police siren since GTA Vice City. *Strangely, not all of the lights on the front light bar seem to flash when the siren is on. *The rear interior was significantly shortened in the enhanced version, where it is now only half of the rear body of the truck. *The Ambulance has a rear-view mirror despite being a vehicle with no visibility to the back window. *Both liveries include codes that refer to iconic Japanese engines. The Los Santos Fire Department variant has the code "RB26-32R", referring to the Nissan Skyline GT-R and the Los Santos Medical Center variant has the code "4AG-86" which refers to the Toyota Corolla Sprinter . See Also *Medicar - A car-based variant in Grand Theft Auto 2. *Air Ambulance - Helicopter counterpart in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *The medical variant of the Police Maverick in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} ar:سيارة الإسعاف de:Krankenwagen es:Ambulancia fi:Ambulanssi fr:Ambulance nl:Ambulance pl:Ambulans pt:Ambulância ru:Скорая помощь Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Vans Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute